Pyschotale
by Cinderlight
Summary: A human child falls into the Underground. She has to travel through the dark and twisted place where the monsters want to do terrible things to her. Murder, torture, everything. Can she escape the Underground alive or will she be stuck in the hell forever? Undertale AU. Rated T for rather dark themes, though rating may change in the future. Female Frisk and Chara.


**Summary: A human child falls into the Underground. She has to travel through the dark and twisted place where the monsters want to do terrible things to her. Murder, torture, everything. Can she escape the Underground alive or will she be stuck in the hell forever?**

 **Rating: T for blood, death, gore, cussing, things like that. Not for the faint of heart.**

 **Fandom: Undertale.**

 **Pairings: None yet.**

 **Pyschotale is a dark AU that was created out of the soul purpose of wanting to do something dark-themed with Undertale characters. The monsters legit want to kill you and will in very dark, sick, and twisted ways. The reason behind this you'll find out as you read the story. I don't wish to give it all away right here. So if you want to know, then sit back and enjoy the story!**

 **Pyschotale belongs to me and my friend. Don't steal it. You're free to make your own stories, characters, RP accounts, ect, but please credit!**

 **Chapter 1**

A small child awoke to see light shining down at her. She groaned and closed them again against the bright light. Her tiny body ached and she was surprised that she had lived through the fall. Slowly, the human sat up, rubbing her sore back. She winced in pain as she sat up and looked around.

She was in some sort of cavern it appeared. There was a gray pathway in front of her, leading to who knows where. She stood up, hearing the sound of crunching under her feet. Glancing down, she saw a bed of golden flowers. Had those broken her fall? If so, she was thankful for that.

She began to make her way down the path, wondering where it led to. At the end, there was a large purple colored door. She watched through and came face to face with a small patch of grass with a single flower sitting there.

What happened next, the tiny human wasn't expecting. The plant began to move and it looked up at her with black eyes that were dull and a sad look on its face. The golden petals around it looked burnt and ripped in many places. What had happened to the poor creature?

"H-Howdy," the flower spoke quietly, glancing around nervously. "Y-You're a human right?"

The child nodded at the question. She knelt down in front of it, which she now realized was a male due to his voice. "Yes. My name's Frisk. Who might you be?"

"Flowey. Flowey the Flower. N-Nice to meet you. B-But, listen to me… You need to get out of here. Right now. Before she finds you."

She tilted her head to one side at what he had told her. She? Who was this she that he spoke about? He seemed awful scared of whoever it was. "Who Flowey?"

"Toriel that's who!" he answered. "You can't let her find you, understand? If she does, then I wish you the best of luck, human."

Before she could ask him anymore, the flower quickly disappeared underground at the sound of footsteps with a frightened yelp. Frisk looked up to see another monster there. This one being a goat with white fur. Though her fur was stained red in many places as were her clothes. She had a jagged smile on her face when she looked down at the human child and cruel looking eyes.

"Oh my! Look what we have here! A human child! Hello there my child! My name is Toriel and I'm the caretaker of the Ruins. It is my job to keep an eye out for humans like you that have fallen down here! Tell me dear, what is your name?"

"F-Frisk," she answered shakily. Was this the person that Flowey had warned her about? It would explain why he had left when he heard her coming. "I-It's nice to meet you, Miss Toriel."

"It's nice to meet you as well, my child! Come, follow me! I'll show you through the Ruins! They can be very dangerous for those that don't know their way around!"

Before she could protest, the goat monster grabbed a hold of her hand with her clawed one, and began to drag her away. Frisk had no choice but to follow her as the Toriel took her through the Ruins. While they made their way through it, the human noticed how empty of life it appeared. They didn't run into anything else. There were also stains on the walls and floor and the whole place reeked and smelled horrible.

She didn't dare ask about it though. Flowey was _scared_ of her for some reason and she didn't want to find out what that reason was. It wasn't long before Toriel ended up leaving her on her own for a little bit, stating that she needed to go and do something and that she'd be back soon. The goat had ordered her to stay in the room and to wait for her to get back.

However she hadn't done what was told her of. She was a five-year-old child after all. She grew bored rather quickly with nothing to do and wanted to see the rest of the Ruins on her own. She hoped that Toriel wasn't going to mind that too much.

Like before, there was no one else in the Ruins apart of herself. The smell grew stronger the further she went into the purple colored place. The young human winced as the scent grew to the point where she had to over her nose with her sleeve. What had happened here to make this place like this?

It didn't take long for her to reach a rather large tree that was stripped of all its leaves. It didn't take long for Toriel to show up again. She looked surprised to see Frisk there, but she smiled more then glad to see the human.

"Hello there, my child! I was just coming to get you! I'm glad to see that you're alright! Come, come! Let us go inside! I have something to show you!"

Frisk nodded silently as she followed the goat monster into her home. As soon as she stepped inside, she was bashed on the head, knocking her out cold.

* * *

 ** _AN: And that's the start of our story! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you all in Chapter 2! Miles out!_**


End file.
